


The Shadowed Trickster

by MoonPotatoe



Series: The Misadventures of Rea and Gota'ra [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Fade to Black, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse, Slave Trade, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: B'reaza Dhabi also known as the Shadowed Trickster in the criminal underworld unknowingly walks into a slave drive in an attempt to rob the ringleader of some gil. She unintentionally saves a boy from a life as a slave to the wealthy
Series: The Misadventures of Rea and Gota'ra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184633





	The Shadowed Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic focusing on Rea? 
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fic with Rea that doesn't involve her twin brother and his angst, but I had no ideas until I dicussed with a friend about Rea having a threesome with their WoL and Y'shtola which ended with Rea robbing them of all their gil and I found that to be so in character to this disaster pansexual so it's now official Rea lore.
> 
> This story takes place before ARR and before Rea and Nuka join the Scions, so Nuka is just a regular arcanist and Rea is a rogue who likes to trick people into getting in bed with her so she can rob them.
> 
> Fair warning that this fic does include elemets of kiddnapping, attemped rape, murder and child sexual slavery so reader descresion is advised. If you don't like that sort of stuff do not read this fic but if you're not triggered by any off the stuff mentioned then I hope you enjoy the misadventures of Rea and her new adoptive little bother/apprentice/partner in crime/baby boy that must be protected

The fog was thick in Ul'dah tonight. In the shadows she watched the markets, keeping an eye out for her next victim. B'reaza was short on gil and this was her go to way of getting a quick buck. Nuka wouldn't be impressed if he found out this was how she was making her gil, but as fun as doing odd jobs for the Adventurer's Guild is, there's just something satisfying in robbing a wealthy merchant of a bag of his hard earned gil after distracting him for the night. It's a win for B'reaza because she just got some gil, and a loose for her victim as that's one less bag of gil for them to horde to themselves. Gil is meant to be spent, not stored.

A man soon caught the rogue's attention. A Hellsguard Roegadyn dressed in the finest of Ul'dahn silks. He reeked of gil, the perfect target. Putting on her mask and pulling up her hood, B'reaza stepped out of the fog and shadows that she hid in and approached the Roegadyn.

"Hello there, handsome. What a pleasant evening for a stroll."

The Roegadyn turned around and saw the hooded rogue leaning against a nearby wall. She began to walk towards him in an almost seductive way.

"And who may you be lass? One of them refugees on the streets? Sorry but I ain't giving you no gil, knowing your kind you'll just waste it all on somnus."

B'reaza giggled at the Roegadyn's remark, a smirk showing up on her exposed mouth.

"I cannot tell you who I am, sir. But if you want something to call me, you can call me "Trickster." And I am no refugee no. From your attire, you seem to be a man of business. What business do you do out of curiosity?"

The Roegadyn rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness. B'reaza best be careful with her words and actions to not scare him away.

"Uh…I mostly just sell bits and bobs. Fine fabrics and materials for the crafters to use. Would you like to take a look at some of my wares, see if you want anything?"

Jackpot. Things were going swimmingly.

"I would gladly take a look at your wares, good sir. Maybe I could use some of your materials to commision some new clothes. Would you please lead the way to your store?"

The Roegadyn gestured B'rezea to follow him to his store to browse his wares, and where Rea will commence with her usual scheme.

***

Dawn was breaking in Ul'dah. B'reaza sat up from the bed she and the Roegadyn merchant had shared the previous night. Her charms had worked like a charm. She was a little sore from the night's action, but she could always steal a potion or two to ease it out. The Roegadyn next to her was sound asleep, and won't be waking up for a long time thanks to the sleep sedative she used on him. She can now use this opportunity to get her pay. 

Leaping out of the bed, she gathered up a few of the gaudy cushions that were scattered about the room and placed them in the bed to make it look like she was still there when the Roegadyn woke up. After her decoy is set, B'reaza set about getting changed back into her robed attire and began to search the room for her prize. On the floor in front of the window lay the Roegadyn's pants, and without hesitation B'reaza plunged her hand into the back pocket and pulled out a small sack that fit in the palm of her hand. It felt heavy, but to be sure there was gil in the sack, she shook it gently next to her ear, where the sound of coins knocking against each other sent a boost of serotonin through the rogue. She had found her prize. 

B'reaza clipped the sack of gil to her belt and climbed to the window. She looked on at her victim with a mischievous grin, before jumping out of it, landing safely on the ground thanks to her feline grace. She made her way away from the Roegadyn's home, not wanting to be there when he woke up to find she had robbed him. 

***

"So, the Trickster strikes again?"

In a lesser known part of Ul'dah, a group of burly men were sitting by a table playing a game of poker as they smoked cigars. Rumours were already spreading around the criminal underworld of Ul'dah of a thief who seduces the rich and robs them of their hard earned gil in the morning. It would only be a matter of time before she struck a member of the Syndicate, and they don't want to lose a single coin of gil to the rogue.

"So what are we to do about her? It'll only be a matter of time before she targets us. She could steal our merchandise!"

"She only steals us off our hard earned gil. That's all street cats like her think about. She wouldn't think twice about laying her paws on our wares."

"But still who knows what the bitch does with all that gil she's stolen. She could be like those rogues in children's stories who steal from us and gives what she steals to the gilless waste of space that crowd the streets. If she's like that then she'll want to steal our merchandise!"

"Enough Hughbert." The other men turned towards the intimidating voice of their boss as he took a big puff from his cigar, smoke filling room. "I think we should let her come to us."

"But Boss…"

"The bitch'll rob us of everything!"

"This sounds like a bad idea."

"I wasn't finished!" The men around the table stopped panicking about their boss's proposal to them as the bigger man raised his voice at them. He took another big puff from his cigar before continuing with his proposal. "The bitch only targets people of power and wealth. Her coming after us is inevitable, but we have the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse."

"Boss, what are you suggesting?"

The boss grinded a devilish smile. "We know how she works, we know how to catch her. When we do have her in our grasps, I say we teach that bitch a lesson of what happens when you steal from us." The boss chuckled at the thought of his plan. The thought of making this rogue pay for her crimes against the wealthy. The thought of breaking her rebellious spirit and the price he could put out for her. "Once she's all broken, she can join the rest of those who tried to fight back against us. I know someone in the city will pay good money for a feisty girl like her."

The boss's plan clicked into the minds of the other men, and they all gave an equality devilish grin. 

"That sounds like a perfect plan, Boss!'

"We get to teach that bitch a lesson in messing with us wealthy folk and we get a new ware to sell as well! Killing two birds with one stone you are Boss!"

"I can't wait to hear her scream in pain as we break her body, mind and spirit." 

"Then we're all in agreement?"

The men around the table screamed their enthusiasm in response. The boss took another puff of his cigar as he smiled with contempt. "Then we shall roll the dice."

***

Night had fallen over Ul'dah once again. In the shadows B'reaza watched people come and go, rich and poor, but none of them had caught the Miqo'te's interests. It was getting late, and B'reaza was getting tired. Maybe next week someone will catch her eyes.

Right when she was about to leave the streets, a glint of a tuxedo caught her eye. She searched the crowd for the monotone suit and found a Hyur in a fancy tuxedo chatting up a merchant while smoking a cigar. He was the perfect target, as tuxedos plus cigars means this man is loaded with gil, gil for her to steal from under his nose. Pulling up her hood and putting on her mask, the Trickster exited the shadows and approached her prey.

"Good evening sir. What a fancy tuxedo you are wearing tonight." 

The Hyur in the tuxedo stopped his conversation with the merchant to spot the hooded rogue leaning against a nearby wall. He approached her with some casualty while taking a puff from his sigar. 

"And a good evening to you as well, Trickster."

The moment the tuxedo man called her by her alias, alarms began to go off in B'reaza's head. If this guy already knew who she was, then it's gonna make this job a lot harder. 

"I see you know who I am."

"Oh yes I do. You are a legend among my peers. They say that nights with you were among one of the best they've had in their lives. I would love to experience what you have to offer, Mistress Trickster." The Hyur kissed B'reaza's bandaged hand, sending off more alarms. B'reaza was definitely sure there was more going on with this man then he says. She checks that her knives are ready, just in case he tried anything funny. "Would you like to come with me to my place? It's not very far from here." B'reaza chose to keep her act up, being ready to strike and flee at a moment's notice. 

"Of course I would love to go to your home, good sir."

"Excellent. If you would please follow me." The Hyur beacons B'reaza to follow him, which she does with reluctance. 

They walk away from the lights of the markets and main streets into the dark of the alleyways. The Hyur was quiet throughout the walk, smoking his cigar as they moved far, far away from any form of civilization in the city. They soon reached a worn down building, which the Hyur beaconed B'reaza to follow him into. She did so cautiously, hands hovering over knives in case he tried any funny business. 

The inside of the building was dark, and it got darker as they went down into the basement. As she walked down the stairs, B'reaza heard many sounds; the moaning of people begging for something to eat, the weepings of what sound like small children, the screams of agony as someone begs for the pain to stop. B'reaza didn't like the sounds, not one bit. She knew there was something fishy about this tuxedo Hyur, and had her knives at the ready. 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, a powerful smell entered B'reaza's nose. The basement smells like a dug up graveyard of corpses, it burned her sensitive nose, she gagged at the smell. Looking around the basement, she saw cages, lots of cages stacked on top of another. It's what's inside those cages that shook B'reaza to the core. People, mostly Miqo'te but there was the odd Hyur and the rare Au Ra, but people of varying ages crammed into small cages. Some were sitting curled up in their knees, others were sleeping on top of a very thin layer of chocobo bedding. Many of them looked half dead, wearing noting but a very small and dirty shirt that covered barly anything. In the distance she saw a man plowing through one of the poor souls, his whimpers and weeps echoing the room. A slave storage house she realised she had stepped in. All these people trapped and forced to do the whims of their captors and whoever they're sold to. Her blood behan to boil upon the realisation of where the tuxedo Hyur has taken her, and what he plans to do with her. But before she could make her move against him, two men grabbed her and restrained her.

"You thought you could get away with stealing frim me, well you have another thing coming for you miss." The tuxedo Hyur removed B'reaxa's mask and pulled down her hood, revealing her true face to them. She snarled at the tuxedo Hyur, ready to bite his fingers of if he tried anything. "My you're a pretty one for a slut for sleeps around with the wealthy and robs them blind. I bet someone will pay a decent amount for you." B'reaza began to struggle agsinst the men who had her restrained, kicking the tuxedo Hyur right up the chin the moment he tried to slip a hand down her rogue shorts, knocking out a coulpe of teeth in the process. The tuxedo Hyur's eyes filled with rage one he recovered from his stagger. "You're just begging for me to take you and break you, aren't you?" 

B'reaza chuckled at the tuxedo Hyur's threat, annoying her captors even more. "You think just because I'm some slut who robs you rich folk, doesn't mean I'm some weak girl who'll allow disgusting, greedy, evil men like you do whatever you want to me and anyone else. You want to teach me a lesson about mesding with your kind don't you? Well I'm going to teach you a lesson first: don't mess with the Shadowed Trickster!" 

The moment she finnished her small rebelious speach, she grabed her knives and stabbed the arms of the two men who had restrained her, freeing herself from their grasp. She pulled the knives out of their arms and and bolted towards the tuxedo Hyur, plunging the knife in her dominant hand right into his neck. Blood spilled out everywhere as the tuxedo Hyur dropped dead, B'reaza ignored the copper mesd on her and dashed towards the man raping one of the slaves. She whispered a quite apolpgy to the slave as she violently stabbed him through the back of his neck, spilling more blood as she pulled him out of what looked like a Keeper of Moon boy. She couldn't tell if he was conscious or not, but he'd need urgent medical care. The two men that restrained her began to run up to her weapons drawn, but B'reaza was faster, and more aglie. She slid under the slicing their calfs causing them to fall face first into the blood that was spilling from their boss and colegue.

"I hope you all burn in the Seven Hells"

Without hesitstion she sliced their napes, killing them instsntly. 

B'reaza put her knives away and looked around the room. Many of the slaves had woken up due to the noise of the fight, but they were all shaking, scared of what was going to happen to them now that their captirs were now dead, and of the woman who had killed them in cold blood.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get help for all of you. I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay put I'll get the Flames to clean up this mess." B'reaza quickly ran out of the basement and building and into the streets, leaving behind a trail of bloody footprints for the Imortal Flames to follow.

***

It has been two weeks since the slaves were rescued and brought to the House of Flames to recover. Many soldiers and chirugens were brought to the building the slaves were being kept, where upon further investigation it was revealed that they were all part of Ul'dah's biggest slave market which sold slaves to wealthy Ul'dahns for a bidding. The many contracts and receipts of fromer sold slaves were found, with buyers ranging from within the city to all the way in the Far Eastern city of Kugane. The Flames are trying to locate all the slaves that were sold within the city while treating the slaves that were yet to be sold.

All of the slaves suffered from some from of trauma, be it physical, mental or both. They were all very under weight and smelled like rotting corpses, and they couldn't stomach solid foods very well. But the chirugens were determinded to help these poor souls recover from their ordeal, even though they knew deep down the scars that were left would never heal. 

Because of her discovery of Ul'dah's biggest slave market and the woman responsable for killing the men who ran the slave market, B'reaza was consideted a hero by those who lived on the streets. The former slaves were all grateful for her rescue of them, and hope that those who were sold could be saved like them. The rogue did her part in helping the former slaves revover, mostly by visiting them and telling them stories of her small adventures. They all seemed really enamored by her tales of the world, wanting to see it for themselves when they're fit to do as they're pleased. The families, friends and loved oned of many came to pick up their lost family members once they were well enough, but a lot of those came to find their missing piece had been sold, but the Flames did promise to get them back somehow.

One day B'reaza was called into the House of Flames infirmery in regards to one of the slaves she had saved, one who had asked for her. When the rogue entered the room the former slave was staying in, she was greeted by a small Keeper of Moon boy dressed in a long, clean, infirmery gown. Bandages covered his dark grey skin, most likey covering up some healing wounds, and white freckles dotted his face. He was staring out of the window with his big pinkish-red eyes, but there was no shine of light to be found within them. She imedietly recongsided him as the boy she saw getting raped, his purple ears resting on his soft, short, fluffy purple and pink hair. She didn't want to know how long the boy had been in captivity, but she did know he probably had the worst of the mental scars if his dark, empty eyes were an inficator of that.

The boy soon noticed that B'reaza was in his room, and slowly climed off his bed and walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her with his eyes closed and mouth open. He didn't say a word, but his actions spoke a thousand words. It seems this was how he was taught to thank people, and wanted to thank B'reaza. It was disgusting to see, this child offering himself to her. She wishes she had mutilated those slavers for instiling this mindset into one so young. But now he was free, he could live. She doesn't know how long he's been kept as something to be sold, and she wants to help give him a normal childhood.

She kneels doen infront of him and places a hand gently on his shoulder. "Hey kid, close your mouth and open your eyes. You don't need to do that anymore."

The boy closes his mouth and opens his eyes like B'reaza asked, probably following her orders as he was trained to. She didn't want him to follow her orders like a mindless puppet, but she used his follow order's mindset to ask and learn about him.

"What's your name, kid?"

The boy turned around and pointed to the back of his left shoulder. B'reaza gently pulled the gown down, exposing more dark grey skin with white freckles. Om the back of the boy's shoulder was a number, engraved into his skin like a branding. 26. 

"Can you talk?"

"Yes...m-ma'am…" The boy replyed with a quiet, raspy whisper. B'reaza could feel the fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Do you have any family?"

The boy thought for a moment about B'reaza's question, it wasn't long before his eyes began to water. Tears began to drip down his cheeks as the boy wept at the the question, not knowing how to answer it. B'reaza reached to give him a hug, but the boy flinched away from her touch. He was now shaking and crying tears of fear, mouthing something to himself over and over again as he wept. B'reaza gently hugged him from the behind, the boy tried to flee her touch, but stopped once the rogue spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you, not ever again."

The boy kept crying, but the emotion had changed from fear to something foreign to the boy. He just sat there, leaning into B'reaza's safe hug that would protect him. B'reaza would protect him.

***

In the end, B'reaza ended up taking the boy home with her. He had grown very attached to his rescuer in the weeks he stayed at the infirmery and didn't want to leave her. B'reaza didn't mind the extra mouth to feed, she just hoped her brother wouldn't either. 

B'reaza showed the boy around his new home. She showed him the room he would stay in. It was mutch bigger then his room in the infirmery conbined, and bed he had was very soft to the touch. The boy was snacking on a buscuit while he was being showed around the house, he was in awe of the size. 

B'reaza realised that the boy needed a name of his own. She can't just keep calling her kid and with how long the boy was in the slave market, he had likely forgotten his birth name or wasn't even given a name at all. She sat him down at a table and took out one of her twin brother's books on the nameing coventions of Keepers of Moon to help him chose his name.

"Okay kid, lets pick out a name for you." B'reaza opened to book up to a page on the naming coventions of male Keepers. "Okay, so this book says that male Keepers are take their mother's name with a sufix at the end to indicate which number son they are. But giving you my name seems a bit wierd so how about we pick one from the examples given." B'reaza began to read through the example names, telling the kid to make a noise when he hears a name he likes the sound of. 

"M-Ma'am…"

B'reaza stops reading out the names, seeing that she'd stopped at the name "Gota." The boy is trying to say the name.

"G...Go...taaaa… Go...ta…"

"Gota? You like the sound of that?"

The boy nodded, continuing to repeat Gota to get used to saying.

"Alright, now we have a name, let's add a suffix to it. It doesn't matter it's not you're birth order from your birth mother, just as long as you like the sound of it." B'reaza began to read out the boy's name with the added sufffixes. "Let's see here…

Gota'a?

Gota'to?

Gota'li?

Gota'sae?

Gota'ra?

Gota'ir?"

"R-Ra…"

"So you like the sound of Gota'ra?"

"G...Go...ta…'ra…"

The boy continued to repeat the name over and over, smiling as he does so. The boy, Gota'ra seems happy and content with his new name, as it's the begining of a new chapter in his life as a free boy. B'reaza smiles with Gota'ra as he chants his name, glad that he is now free from that nightmare in Ul'dah.


End file.
